NEXT STAGE
by Taeko Sakurako
Summary: Everyone's left junior high and are now embarking on their next stage in life... high school! There will be laughs, there will be cries, there will be festivals and a hell load of excitement along the way through first year! Join the crew and see what they get up to as the new students of Raimon High.


I have sort of returned to this fandom. Can't say I've missed it too much, but I can say I have missed it a little. So yeah... a new school year has started for me (my final secondary school year too) so I won't be here as much as I usually could have been (but wasn't).

This story was an idea I had a while ago, but I'm re-using it and changing it. This fic will include some OC's of mine... and they've gone through a re-design and re-creation... /butIhavenopictureproof/ so technically a re-birth.

Notes: I'm going to use Japanese honorific's here and there, but not all the time (you know them; -san, -chan, -sensei ect...) and I'm also going to be using the English term system (so school starts in September- not April; so take note of this when you read this fic.

I don't own Ina11, but Miryoku and Kami are mine- as well as other OC's in there- or non-canon characters.

**[I'm issuing a swearing warning here; so go away kids! This page and story is not for you!] **

* * *

**_NEXT STAGE_**

_Chapter One_

**_The New Academic Year: ENTER! THE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS_**

* * *

"Gah! I tell ya, I miss the holidays so much!" Endou Mamoru yawned as he stretched his limbs in his plastic blue chair; which moved back and knocked the table behind him.

"Oi! Watch it Endou. I'm tired too but ya don't see me hitting desks about it," his friend and years prior rival; Kami Teruko sighed to a sarcastic point where you could almost see the vein pop on her forehead.

September 2nd was the day that students of any 'junior high school' became 'high school students'. A new school- new start, some new friends and new rivals. So many _new _adventures for so many people; and it was guaranteed that everyone was looking forward to this leap.

The changes people would make to show they were growing up were a sign that they were enthusiastic. For example; Endou had kept his junior high hairstyle; but in turn- he'd opted into having his ear pierced and wear an orange earring in place of his grandfather's orange headband.

Last time he'd seen Gouenji; the boy had a haircut which made him look more sophisticated. 'Hot' one girl called him- which wasn't too unexpected since he was quite handsome.

Kami had followed the haircut trend- abandoning the long blonde ends of her hair, leaving only the onyx falling to her neck. It was questionable as to if Miryoku had cut her hair too, due to people noticing the lack of her wearing a hair band for her rare participation in soccer practices in the summer- so it wasn't unlikely.

"Yo! Earth to idiot, wake the hell up- Misako sensei will be here any minute. Personally, looking out the window like that may not be a good idea." Kami huffed as she held back the idea of slapping the brunette awake.

As Endou shook himself out of the revere, with help from his onyx haired friend; the breeze blew in cold from the slightly open window near Misako sensei's desk.

"She'll be pissed off if her papers take a flying lesson." Kami laughed as she sat down so her skirt wouldn't suffer that probable fate (even though her thick tights blocked any embarrassment chances), it would've been even longer she was laughing if the clock hadn't signalled 8.50am and brought a teacher through the door.

Misako sensei was definitely a force not to be reckoned with; her piercing blue eyes practically looked into your soul whenever she felt like it. "Class, sit down" she walked to the board and took the board marker to write her name.

"You know my name, and you know I don't mess about. I am a fun person when it's necessary, but I will not go soft on any of you." She finished her introduction with a smudged board and a walk to her seat.

"In your desks, I've placed a textbook, your timetables, and a book of my own choice. You will allowed to do whatever you want, out of reading, revising or finishing any work you have- and it will be done quietly. I expect you all in here before me and quiet. Do you hear me?" Misako sensei glanced at each and every one of her classmates; who all nodded and chanted 'yes miss' in unison.

"Good, we'll start with the register; raise your hand when I call your name. Amato Suzuki?"

"Yes miss!"

"Anako Fukai?"

"Yes miss."

"Aki Rai?"

As the register progressed downwards, both student and teacher took a glance at peers; trying to remember whose face went with what name. Some names were harder to remember than others, but that was no worry- the 2013 first year students of Raimon High had a whole year to know people and like or hate them.

Time ran on much quicker than expected (just like this part of dialogue) and before long, the class were packing away their books and collecting their bags and coats from under and on their chairs.

"Class, dismissed!"

* * *

"Yes sir!" another class chorused as they tucked in their chairs and went to the back of the room to get their things. In the crowd were Kidou Yuuta, Gouenji Shuuya, Someoka Ryuugo and Miryoku Sakura.

Each of the four were considerably taller and had apparent differences to their middle school selves. (As we've learned) Gouenji had a haircut and his hair was parted messily, though spikes still stood proud. His eyes were a lighter shade of brown and his skin was a debatable topic as it looked almost tanned. (Then again, he did go to Spain for three weeks with the family.)

Someoka wasn't quite different; the only trait that had changed was his expression; which had mellowed out so he looked quite calmer and more relaxed. The rest of his features had stayed the same.

Kidou abandoned his goggles and wears glasses these days, thus giving everyone a better view of his crimson eyes...

Finally; Miryoku- she had her ears pierced twice during the last two years; so she had a lobe piercing and a helix piercing and now wore a pair of tiny gold hoop earrings on the lobe as well as gold studs on the helix (which must've hurt like hell and beyond). She had grown about three inches taller and stood at about the same height or a little shorter than Kazemaru.

No longer wearing the eye patch, her right eyelid had the small, almost non-existent scar looming on the left edge. **(1) **

"I swear this class is insane as fuck." Miryoku smirked as she shoved her grey coat over her school blazer and placed her bag over her shoulder.

"You're telling me Miryoku! Honestly, I think we got the child-hearted ones in here." Gouenji mused as the crowds scattered and they left the class. The halls were jam packed with students and it seemed almost impossible to do so much as even move an inch forwards.

"Fuck! I didn't realise how packed the corridors would be." Someoka said as he looked down at some of the shorter students, thanks to his height of 5,10- he was one of the tallest in their year and therefore; likely to be Miryoku's target for piggybacks. Speak of the devil...

"Can I get a piggyback Someoka." The girl smiled as she flipped her shortened hair over her fur lined hood. The pink haired boy just gave her a look that said 'no'.

"I tried..." the brunette girl mumbled as she stood by Kidou, resting her arm on his shoulder.

"We should try to squeeze through here. It's no use being late on our first day of high school because of a couple of people."

"Good call." A voice spoke out with a mini chuckle following it.

"Who the- Kazemaru!" Kidou smiled as the boy looked at him with a sheepish expression as another person shoved passed them. It seemed Kazemaru hadn't changed much, a fair bit of his hair was still used to cover his left eye and he certainly hadn't cut the rest shorter- it was still in its middle school ponytail.

"High school?"

"You're telling me."

"Oi! The hell's wrong with you! Move it!" an impatient student barged passed them in a rush along with his peers.

"Hey! I'm ditching you guys to get to history. I'll see ya round, Kazemaru; you have truly grown up _hot!_" Miryoku really had no sense of being subtle these days was a lesson her friends had learned the spoken way.

* * *

_(Unnecessary) Flashback_

"Let's play soccer!" Endou hollered to the previous winners of the Soccer Frontier International.

"We've never tried it on the beach, what a great idea!" Toramaru smiled.

"Are you kidding? We'll do it on the sand, in the sea or even on the sun. We'll play soccer anywhere!" Endou was well and truly enthusiastic about it now.

"Let's just stick to something we can stand on and use hissastu moves on, okay?" Yamino smiled as he unplugged his headphones and shoved his iPod in his brother's rucksack.

"You guys up to managing this game?" Fudou half smirked, half smiled at the girls who were all under the umbrella, with the exception of Kami.

"Why not, it'd be fun." Haruna smiled as she looked to her brother who seemed to be glaring death at Fudou. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement as they awaited the practice with plasters, sunscreen and snacks at the ready.

As Yamino took off the loose white hoodie, Miryoku gave out a loud wolf whistle and with good reason too; the boy had a faint (but not **too** faint) six-pack gracing his tanned skin.

"Whoa, _Yami-kun; _got a sexy six pack there, haven't ya!" Miryoku gave him a smirk-of-a-look and it was visible she was satisfied with the heavy blush the silver head wore.

"Don't be embarrassed," she added before putting on an oversized pair of sunglasses and stepping out from under the shade of the umbrella.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Get your asses' to class now!" another student howled.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Stand. Bow. Be Seated."

"Yes sir!"

The current first year history class was only just sitting down in almost perfect sync with the first lesson time bell, ready to endure lecture upon lecture about a bunch of people who were now dead and realize how awesome being a 21st century child really is.

Their teacher, Tanaka sensei, was a tall male with smooth black hair and a pair of spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. His shirt was tucked in and his trousers were fastened with a belt; all in all- he looked professional, and to be honest, he looked like the type of person to be able to catch a fly with chopsticks _without _looking at it.

"What d'ya think he'll be like?" Tsunami whispered to Yamino from the back of the class. The latter gave both him and their teacher a peripheral glance before shaking his head.

"He'll have your head off within a week."

Tsunami sighed as he let out an almost chuckled whisper. "Ya think?"

"I know." Yamino spoke out of whisper and slightly pointed to the front of the class where Tanaka sensei was giving Tsunami a strict look, tapping his foot as the class looked to the source of their teacher's annoyance.

The pink haired male gulped and let out a nervous smile and a small wave as his teacher continued to write some facts and a task on the board- explaining as he went along.

"_Shit."_

* * *

Endou tugged at his P.E uniform, looking at it with a sense of pride. Finally, he could be considered an adult in some senses.

The uniform itself wasn't too different from his previous soccer uniform from Inazuma Japan; what with the base colour being blue enough to be green. A white stripe ran down the edges of the sleeves and ended at orange hems.

The shorts were black and had an identical white stripe running down the right leg side. White socks and his old trainers completed the look.

"Bloody hell, this uniform brings back memories eh?" Endou nudged Gouenji, who was only just shoving his phone away.

"You could say that, but let's worry about the damn wind first, I feel sorry for the girls; their shorts are even shorter than ours." Gouenji said without a change of emotion as he sat down on the bench next to Fubuki.

Said silver-head turned to the duo and smiled. His wild hair had only gotten wilder during the holidays, and his skin hadn't tanned in the slightest during the summer holidays- so he was still as pale as the moon, however, his eyes had gotten darker

"Remember, pleated skirts are optional for the girls, and jogging bottoms- so I doubt they'll be worrying about getting cold legs."

"True..."

It wasn't long before the boys were outside playing a friendly game of soccer.

* * *

And end a long worded beginning. Notice how I wrote the chapter title in a Cardfight! Vanguard style (Link Joker is a good season so far... I like Naoki... he's just so.. Naoki!)

I really could not resist including some OC's,then again, I'm just like that aren't I?

But seriously, I'm hoping this story goes well otherwise... *laser at the ready* /lies/

Now here's some factual notes about this fic: for starters- registers in classes will be in alphabetical order of their last names (which in Japanese culture are placed before the given name)... so don't get confused with the name order.

**(1) **As I said, I've been re-creating the characters of all my main Inazuma Eleven original characters; I decided to keep the eye-patch trait for Miryoku (junior high ver.), but in turn; I've been organizing a decent history to her character and to answer any questions you may have had about her. Kami may go through this too, but not too much.

Annnyyyyywaaayyyy! You know the drill; read, send a review, favourite, follow (whatever that does... /I'm an idiot/) or just enjoy it from wherever you are reading it.


End file.
